


Pie

by lil_1337



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/gifts).



"Cake, Cake Ca~ke"

Honey bounced around the third music room happily awaiting his dessert. Tea and sandwiches had been finished and now it was time for something sweet. Something with strawberries and lots of white frosting. It would be good. It would be wonderful. It would be...pie?

Coming to a stop in front of his seat Honey looked from the offending pastry to Mori who was seated in his usual spot, methodically working his way through a slice of blackberry pie with whipped cream.

"Takashi," Honey's lower lip quivered and tears welled up in his wide brown eyes. "Where is my cake?"

"No cake today. We are having pie." Mori didn't look up or slow his steady progress through his dessert.

Honey's normally sweet face began to cloud over and the rest of the members of the host club started to edge away. If the diminutive blond's usually sweet nature gave way to his darker side no one wanted to get caught in the cross fire.

"Why are we having pie?" The carefully controlled calm was more unnerving than a temper tantrum.

"Because," Mori looked up now, meeting his friend's eyes for the first time. "I like pie."

Honey paused, his mouth partway open as if to protest then he shut it silently. After a moment he ventured. "Is there strawberry?"

"Of course." Mori gestured to the plate in front of Honey's usual seat which did indeed contain a piece of strawberry pie with whipped cream.

"Well then." Honey seated himself and picked up his fork. "Its good to try new things sometimes. Right, Usa-chan?"


End file.
